imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend
"When all the other supers fell, Legend fought Revile by himself...He never gave up. Even when he knew he couldn't defeat Revile, he just kept going." Jazen Knight on Legend, The Accidental Hero 'Legend '''is a character mentioned in the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He'd been a part of the Inner Circle, being the Seventh member as well as a pivotal player in the First Rüstov Invasion. History Twelve years prior to the events of the story, Legend was just as famous as Stendeval and was a part of the Inner Circle as the Seventh Circleman. While his reputation as a great superhero preceded him, Legend was said to be humble and down to earth, one of the best heroes the world had seen. Like every hero, and villain, Legend joined the fight against the Rüstov in the first invasion without hesitating. During the days that followed, he was shocked when Smart revealed that the Rüstov had found the Imagine Nation through the Great Collaborator, who turned out to be his fellow Circleman, Silico of Machina. Undeterred, Legend continued to fight against the Rüstov, but being one of the strongest hero, his major focus was against the supersoldier Revile. As the fighters around him fell to the hands of the Rüstov, infection or otherwise, Legend kept fighting Revile to put an end to the fight as a whole. With Stendeval, however, they both finally realized that Revile had one mission: a baby. Protecting the weakest, they did everything to protect the baby until Revile, at last, decided to talk rather than fight. It's then that Revile reveals he is that baby, only from the future, and the baby, at some point, will be known as Jack Blank. Revile pleaded to Legend and Stendeval to let him kill Jack, as it would prevent not just the events that would happen if Jack survived, but possibly the invasion around them. Unmoved and keeping to their morals, Legend and Stendeval refused, believing that with Revile present, both past and future had changed and that Jack still had a chance, forcing the trio to resume fighting over baby Jack. Left without many choices, Legend asked Stendeval to take Jack to protect him, much to the latter's hesitation. Still, Stendeval did as was asked of him, leaving the Imagine Nation to protect the baby. Legend, in the meanwhile, fought Revile one last time, who'd been preparing to self-destruct to destroy Empire City in the process, taking too far his actions to kill Jack. Without many choices, Legend took Revile to the core of the mothership, and thus carrying out the Legendary Sacrifice, assuming he was destroying Revile with most of the Rüstov, and himself, to protect the Imagine Nation. Physical Appearance Though he makes no appearance, Legend's Statue portrays him as a handsome man, muscled and a clearly determined strong being. Personality According to Stendeval, who was one of Legend's closest friends, Legend was a true hero, one of the strongest defending the weakest, humble, and down to earth. Abilities Not much is mentioned about Legend's abilities, but it's a known fact he was able to fly. Relationships Friends Stendeval= His closest friend, Stendeval has mentioned that he misses deeply Legend, both having worked in the Inner Circle, and other than the Rüstov invasion, had fought together for the greater good of the Imagine Nation. Both were there when they discovered Jack Blank, and defended him in the hope that he'd grow up to be the opposite of Revile, enough that Stendeval more than respected Legend's decision to sacrifice himself for everyone, starting out by Jack. |-|Jack Blank= While not actually having met when the baby is a boy, Jack Blank more than respects the hero that saved him. However, there are times when Jack feels guilty, as was his future self, Revile, that was Legend's cause of death. However, knowing what happened to him during the first invasion through Stendeval, Jack does everything so that Legend's sacrifice won't have been in vain. Enemies Silico=While it's not known whether Legend was present alongside Smart to have discovered that Silico was the Great Collaborator, it's assumed that Legend must've respected him before as his fellow Circleman. No doubt having been hurt at finding this out, Legend didn't seem to focus much on him as much as Revile. |-|Revile= Probably his nemesis, even when Legend learns that Revile is Jack's possible future, Legend fights him relentlessly in an effort to defend Jack, the Imagine Nation, and the world. While briefly stopping him (unbeknownst to him,) Legend sacrifices himself in one last effort to stop Revile, and the Rüstov, once and for all. Trivia * While mostly remembered by Legend's Statue in Hero Square, there's another statue of Legend in Mount Nevertop, with him in combat against Revile. * While many people complained at the fact that Stendeval knew about Jack's connection with Revile, no one bothered to point out that so did Legend. * Legend's death results in the creation of Wrekzaw Isle. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males